Currently Pretending You Don't Exist
by ChasingRyo
Summary: AU. SASUNARU. Chapter 6 Up: The ski trip finally coming to an end, will all the questions about Naruto and Sasuke's relationship be answered? Do you smell happy ending or devastating finale? not the last chapter BTW
1. New Heights

Authors Note: Hey, new… Sasunaru, AU. . Enjoy I guess.

_ Chapter One: New Heights_

"Hey. I'm talking to you." Naruto bellowed.

Silence.

"Oi! I'm talking to you! You-!"

"I hear you, dobe, I just choose to pretend that you do not exist." Sasuke replied in a patronizing and weary way. Sasuke did not even turn to face the fuming blond. Nevertheless he could feel the steam decant from Naruto's ears. Being that the two of them and the rest of their 11th grade peers were on a trip Sasuke's patience was extremely limited, which meant Naruto's entertainment was lacking as well.

"Naaaaa Sasuke-." Naruto pleaded with his annoyed partner. They were currently stationed 10 feet above the ground in a quite unsteady ski lift when silence overcame the two of them again. Naruto turned to his second form of amusement which was making noise. He began to hit his skis together in a muddled manner. Sasuke looked down at the chaotic one's music and twitched his eye at the mere sight. It looked as though the blond was re-enacting the Civil War with his booted feet. He hissed to himself and resumed his angsty stare into the distance. Naruto, who seemed to notice the other boy's frustration continued in an even more slovenly manner. At one point, a passerby might have thought he was attempting to jump. Naruto was grinning from ear to ear when Sasuke broke.

He spun his head to face the blond, onyx eyes gleaming at him. "What beast from hell possesses you… you… you strange child?" Sasuke grimaced at his lack of vocabulary in the last decree. Naruto, who had paused during the battle of Gettysburg, looked wide-eyed at Sasuke. "Don't look at me like that." Naruto laughed and continued the war. Naruto was clearly aware of the fact that Sasuke was no longer ignoring him, but was being ignored _by_ him. Hissing, Sasuke took a deep breath, he was not going to allow his temper to get the best of him when he was in such close quarters to the blond. He immediately regretted this thought however when Naruto started to hum show tunes.

"Naruto, do you want to get your face refurnished?" Sasuke was now inches away from Naruto's ear.

"Can you do that, is that like… plastic surgery 'er something?" Naruto laughed shamelessly at his fruitless joke. When he finally desisted he turned towards Sasuke, almost giving him an Eskimo kiss in the process. He narrowed his eyes and grinned sheepishly at Sasuke.

"I have little patience for your juvenile ways today, Naruto." He glared into Naruto's blue eyes.

Naruto looked back and felt a strange tingly feeling that was followed by a blush. Naruto, realizing that he was currently blushing in front of his rival blushed ten fold. Sasuke lowered his gaze to Naruto's cheeks and was taken a back. He looked away. Naruto laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head, then fell silent. The rest of the ride to the top of the mountain was obviously awkward for both boys.

The two of them readied themselves to disembark both overly excited to get off the ski lift for more then one reason. The snow was thick and the temperature had to be no more than 10 degrees Fahrenheit, which for them was quite cold. When he got off the lift and skied ahead Sasuke took one last look at his partner and sped down the white covered mountain with little fault. Naruto followed Sasuke's path with his eyes, then followed him with much less grace. The class trip that they were on was part of the new school curriculum. Its motto was something dull like, "Befriending enemies and finding the good in every soul," or something along those lines, so unfortunately friends were split up during the activities and rival were paired up. Thus, the Uchiha was quickly placed Uzumaki.

"So, how did you and Sasuke-chan fair tonight?" Shikamaru pressed.

"Fine." Naruto nonchalantly answered.

"Fine? Wow, what happened?" Barked Kiba.

"Nothing happened… he was as bleak as usual." Naruto looked down at his numb fingertips. He was in the lodge with the rest of his classmates, awaiting their meals. Naruto was taking off his ski pants and in a very clumsy method at that. He successfully did not fall down, however the same could not be said about the items that use to occupy the wooden table.

"Naruto, you're so troublesome!" Shikamaru muttered as he swiftly picked up the gloves and jackets.

"Heh…" Naruto replied weakly.

Finally situated, Naruto sat down next to his friends. His mind replayed the day's happenings. Why had he blushed? Did he even need to ask, Naruto had already realized that he was bottling up a lot of secrets. Ever since his repetitive shut-downs by his old crush Sakura, Naruto began to realize that it was Sakura's personality that he was drawn to… and that only. When he was asked out by Hinata, it was strangely easy for him to turn her down, and what was stranger was their relationship currently. He really enjoyed her company and they accompanied each other to the mall and went to all the school dances together, nonetheless, they remained friends, and no matter how cute Hinata was, Naruto could not find it in him to be attracted to her. He promised himself that he would tell his friends about his sexual preferences by senior year, however we was beginning to see that senior year was not soon enough, because as fate would have it, Naruto was developing feelings for the last person anyone would expect him to adore, dead-last in fact.

"Dobe," Sasuke clucked at Naruto while he ate his ramen in an unruly manner. Sasuke stood behind him with his hands of his slim hips. He was wearing a black turtleneck with the sleeves rolled up, with black pants. Naruto swiped at the napkin next to his bowl and foolishly wiped at his lips, then just as elegantly spun to face the Uchiha.

"Hey, charming. What do I owe for the pleasure of your unexpected visit?" Naruto said sarcastically. 'At least I can act the part for now,' he thought to himself.

"Humm, well nothing you could afford, but besides the point, I wanted to let you know that I'm going to the dorm now and if I don't get up to let you in it's not because I don't like you its because… I really don't like you." Sasuke's cool demeanor didn't change throughout his entire little speech; Naruto had always admired how he could keep a straight face in the worst situations.

Naruto was silent for a second. "Erm… well in that case, I guess I'll follow suit, I'm kinda' tired anyway. See ya' guys in the morning, 'kay?" Naruto gave his friends a half smile and gathered up his belongings. 'Perhaps I can't play the part,' he thought to himself. His friends remained completely silent at his unexpected answer. Shikamaru and Kiba were so dumbfounded that they remained wide-eyed and had their mouths agape a full two minutes after Naruto had left.

"Care to explain your weird behavior? Have you been sleeping with Kiba recently, you seem to be sick as a dog. If that is the case, please keep a safe distance away from me I wouldn't want to contract rabies." Sasuke chuckled, and much to his dismay, Naruto laughed too. "No really, WHAT is wrong with you?" And for the first time that day Sasuke looked shocked, he stopped in his tracks, successfully getting Naruto's attention.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." They continued to walk. Sasuke tried to get the card key out of his skin tight pockets, and seemed to be having an issue accomplishing the task. Naruto watched him fidget and blushed as he realizes just how tight Sasuke's pants were. They complimented his perfect hips and emphasized on his flat stomach. Finally pulling the key free from his pocket he opened the door and tried to keep it open with one foot while biting the room key and carrying his bags. Naruto attempted to help, but had bags of his own. The room was pleasant looking. The wallpapers were generic with flowers of red and yellow. The drapes were burgundy with gold rods and the bathroom had a similar theme. The beds also fit perfectly, with their cream colored pillows and dark red quilts. There were two beds and one nightstand in between them, there was also a wonderful view of the mountains through the open curtains. Sasuke placed his belongings on the farthest bed and began to unpack. Naruto watched for a second then decided to do the same. Naruto's bags were far less fancy then Sasuke's, they were orange with blue zippers and had Naruto's handy work drawn all over them, where as Sasuke's bags were navy blue with silver zippers and clever pockets planted all over them.

Sasuke decided to keep his clothes in his bag after he smelt the drawers. They smelt like a mix of cigarettes and new wood, both of the above were not agreeable and Sasuke felt that he rather liked smelling like laundry detergent or the artificial smells he sprayed in his hair every morning. Naruto could care less and decided that the more room the better and spread his clothes out into the drawers. He divided them by which day he would wear them. This probably would have thoughtful of him and neat, if he was not remarkably horrible at folding clothes and it showed in his wrinkled wardrobe. Sasuke laughed as he witnessed Naruto attempt to fold a pair of jeans.

"Are you trying to fold it or are you afraid it's going to bite you so you have to strangle it to death?" Sasuke muttered at him and continued to watch the blond 'fold'. He had one knee in the air trying to hold up one of the pant legs and at the same time was biting the opening of the jeans while his hands took it upon themselves to make them symmetrical. Naruto gave Sasuke a muffled, 'shut up' and carried on his endeavors.

Once situated Naruto lied down on his bed and sighed. The day had been long and the trip was still far from being over. He looked at the ceiling which was the same color as his pillows. Sasuke sat on his bed with a book and the lamp that occupied the nightstand was shining on his book and highlighted his pale skin and dark eyes. Naruto glanced at his roommate and couldn't help but stare at his remarkable features, he would be crazy not to be attracted to the other boy, and he was unmistakably gorgeous. It was no wonder all the girls in the school fawned all over him. Sasuke flicked his eyes towards Naruto and caught his gaze. Naruto blushed and looked away.

Naruto continued his ceiling gazing when he heard Sasuke's blankets ruffle and heard him place his book down on the nightstand. 'Sleep already?' Naruto hoped he didn't snore, but more importantly, hoped that he didn't decide to sleep walk during their vacation. Naruto was completely taken by surprise when Sasuke decided to lean over him, his hair touching his face.

"Staring, are we?" Sasuke looked at Naruto's eyes.

"Uh, sorry," he blushed, "I'm just bored."

"So you stare at me? Now, Uzumaki, are you developing a crush?" He smirked at Naruto when his eyes narrowed and his cheeks grew redder.

"What? On you, no way, please I wouldn't lower my standards so much." Naruto was happy with his response, but worried.

"Oh, so you admit you're gay."

"Uh! I didn't say that… but if I was I wouldn't turn for someone like you!" He blushed again, and continued to loose confidence. Sasuke grew closer, and Naruto could feel his breath against his lips. Naruto grimaced and made a muffled noise and wished to all goodness that Sasuke didn't hear it due to his big head or some other defect he might be experiencing. Unfortunately for Naruto though, he had heard and wasn't going to let it go.

"Humm… are you sure you don't have a crush Naru-chan?" He moved closer and now had his knee in-between Naruto's legs and his fists unclenched as they reeled his face closer to Naruto's.

"Oi, don't call me that, Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke twitched and then smirked as he moved his knee closer to Naruto's body. Naruto gave another muffled sound. "Wha… What are you doing?" Naruto suddenly realized how girly he felt and decided that this wasn't going to work, and began to lift his head off the bed, now their lips were inches apart causing Sasuke to retreat a little. Naruto was astonished to see that Sasuke looked a little flushed himself. Now in a sitting position Naruto grinned at the brunette.

"Now now now, Sasuke-kun, maybe it's you who has formulated an attraction? Your cheeks certainly think so. I mean who could resist me, I understand, don't worry your sweet little head I won't reveal your secret." Proud of himself, Naruto's smile widened.

Realizing that he was loosing the upper-hand Sasuke entwined his fingers into Naruto's hair causing him to gasp and almost violently pulled him in closer. Naruto's chest was touching the other boy's hips and stomach for a second until Sasuke bent down a little to level his face with Naruto's. "We'll see how long you can play this game Uzumaki." He smirked at the flushed blond.

"Ha, oh we will Sasuke-chan," and with that Naruto broke the distance between their lips and grabbed the back of Sasuke's head. He gripped his hair and placed his lips on Sasuke's, and simultaneously pulled him on top of him. Naruto's knee was now supporting Sasuke's weight and Sasuke moaned into Naruto's mouth when he felt the pressure of Naruto's leg against his groin. Pleased with himself Naruto smiled into their kiss. Thoroughly embarrassed however, Sasuke grimaced and closed his eyes. And then almost as soon as their kiss had started it ended when Sasuke broke their kiss. His mouth was open and was breathing heavily and stared into Naruto's dazed eyes. The two of them were suddenly shifted into a whole different world and for a second they almost felt perfect in their embrace.

"Wha… What the hell Uzu…Uzumaki?" Sasuke muttered in between gasps. Naruto beamed.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke was that a little much for your pure soul?" Naruto laughed.

Sasuke was silent for awhile as he looked at the boy beneath him. "You… you won't live to tell this tale."

"Aww, how old are we?" Naruto's day just got better.

"I-I, you, you are a queer aren't you Uzumaki." Sasuke wasn't asking.

"So what if I am, you won't tell anyone, or else I just reply how much you flushed and moaned when you felt my fit body beneath your own."

"You… are?" It was as if he didn't believe it even now.

"Don't act so surprised."

"I'm not surprised." He was regaining his arrogance. "I always thought you were a basket-case. Although I must say I am surprised that you happen to be the biggest fruit in the basket."

"Oh Sasuke dearest, I wouldn't flaunt your knew knowledge." He chuckled and glanced down at Sasuke's lower half which was still situated perfectly in Naruto's. Sasuke automatically followed Naruto's gaze and surprised himself again. Naruto laughed, even though Sasuke didn't move. Sasuke was quickly getting angry at Naruto's confidence and decided to take matters into his own hands once again, he slowly thrusted against Naruto's groin. Naruto whimpered at the surprise and sensation of it and closed his eyes. Sasuke dipped his head so that his lips were against Naruto's ear and breathed heavily onto his neck.

"Enjoying yourself?" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear. Naruto was too flushed to reply; he had never done anything like this with anyone and couldn't bring himself to allow Sasuke to stop. He would never get another chance to feel Sasuke's hips against his own, or his black hair blocking his vision of his lips brushing against his skin. The only thing Naruto had done remotely close to this before was with Hinata, and that was a one minute kiss. Sasuke looked down at Naruto's face which was distorted with pleasure and blushed and found himself pushing into Naruto at a faster pace. He moaned into Naruto's ear but then caught himself. He stopped and sat up.

Naruto didn't move and didn't look at Sasuke. Sasuke blushed and couldn't believe how he had reacted to Naruto. Clearly something wasn't right. His attempt to embarrass the boy turned into an enjoyable experience for himself physically and that scared him to a huge degree. Unlike Naruto, Sasuke had yet to come to terms about his sexuality, before this point Sasuke barely thought about it.

Neither boy said anything to the other while Sasuke retreated to his own bed and turned off the lamp. As awkward as that should have been, both boys were grateful for the distance, for they both had a lot of thinking to do.

_End of Chapter One_

Author's Note: So it plan to make this atleast five chapters… unless it ends up sucking… I don't know. Well hope you enjoyed!


	2. Fixing a Hole Where the Rain Gets In

_Author's Note: Hope this one's as good as the first._

**Chapter Two: Fixing a Hole Where the Rain Gets In**

When Naruto awoke the next morning he found the bathroom door slightly ajar, for Sasuke was taking a shower. Naruto winced when his memory brought him back to the happenings the night before. 'Did that really happen!' Naruto screamed at himself for playing a part in that game and admitting he was gay. 'Great, not only does Sasuke know I'm gay… he must have a clue about my crush on him… And now he's taking a shower… shit!' Naruto ran back to his bed when the thought of Sasuke catching him by the door flashed through his mind. He wasn't peeking or anything but Sasuke might take it that way. Naruto decided the best choice of action to take was to pretend to be asleep until Sasuke got out of the shower.

About five minutes later Naruto heard Sasuke turn the shower off. He shifted into a more comfortable position but then shifted back in fear of looking too normal. He tried multiple positions from having his head fall off the side of the bed to having his feet on his pillows. However his anxious maneuvers came to a halt when he heard Sasuke open the bathroom door. Naruto immediately closed his eyes and opened his mouth for effect. Sasuke treaded across the burgundy carpet and fiddled with his suitcases.

"Ahem." Naruto did not know whether he should pretend to be woken up by that or continue is fake an attempt to sleep. He chose the latter, until, "I know you're awake, dobe." Naruto twitched. 'Shit.'

"Eh heh…" Naruto sat up and scratched the back off his head nervously. "I uhh… yeah." He looked down at his feet.

"What ever." Sasuke stood up in his black goodness and strolled out of the room leaving behind a ringing in Naruto's ears due to his door slamming tactics. Something was bad and Naruto knew it. However Sasuke had been an equal participant in last night's events, there is no way he could place the blame solely him. In a rush of panic Naruto decided he should take a shower and get ready to defend his honor in cause the whole female populace decides to murder him for touching Sasuke-kun.

"Mornin' sunshine." Kiba yawned at Naruto. "Where have you been? You might want to hurry the food might be all gone."

"Man, sorry, I overslept I guess."

"Were you and Sasuke up making out all night?" Kiba laughed at his joke, however to his surprised Naruto was blushing beyond all belief. "Uh… what?"

"Ha, shut up Kiba, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Naruto chirped, giving his best attempt to cover up the truth. And with that he ran into the cafeteria, and was welcomed by Hinata.

"Naruto! Good morning." Hinata smiled at him. She and Naruto were good friends despite the awkward breakup. She was aware of Naruto sexuality because he had told her one day at the mall. They had seen an extremely touching film and it so happened that it was his and Hinata first date, and on the way out of the theater they visited a few stores. Hinata had decided to go into one herself and Naruto sat outside on an amber-colored bench. He watched the busy shoppers carry bags twice their size. About ten minutes later Hinata appeared and sat beside him. She inquired as to why he looked so dreary. Naruto's eyes were watery and he knew why. The amount of guilt he was feeling for making the poor girl believe he liked her in a way that was more then a friend. He could not hold it in any longer, and told her about his secret. She was upset at first but immediately turned to her selfless self and told Naruto that she was glad he told her and that she would support him no matter what happens.

"Hey Hinata-chan, anything good for breakfast?" Naruto glanced across his choices.

"There is some French toast…" She trailed off realizing that that was about it for food.

"Well it looks promising!" He grabbed it with his fingers and put one in his mouth a walked up to the cashier. "Fibe peeshes." He held out his money for her to take she looked confused.

"He means five pieces of toast." Hinata translated.

"So how was your roommate," Naruto asked Hinata between bites- or chomps in his case.

"Oh… well you know, it was okay." Hinata smiled briefly.

"Well of course it was fine for you, you get along with everyone." Kiba chuckled. Hinata smiled at him.

"Well…" She said nervously. Kiba patted her on the back.

"Well, more importantly, Naruto, how was you roommate? Did he try to kill you in the middle of the night? 'Cause if he tries anything you know I'll be there before you can say 'Uchiha sucks'." Kiba smirked at himself.

"It was fine, no words were exchanged really."

"Does he sleep talk? Does he have to keep the light on 'er something?" Kiba leaned over the table to question Naruto.

"I don't know I wasn't paying attention."

"What were you paying attention to exactly!" Kiba laughed. Naruto and Hinata blushed. Kiba noticed, "what are you hiding, and why did you tell Hinata and not me?" Kiba scorned Naruto.

"I'm not-." He was cut off by Hinata tapping his knee under the table. "Erm." He swallowed and looked down at his plate.

"What's going on Naruto?" Shikamaru became interested.

"Alright… well… you see…" He began, until his attention was drawn to the other side of the room where he spotted a certain brunette. Sasuke was carrying his tray over to a garbage can where he was stopped by Kakashi. Naruto felt butterflies in his stomach; the last thing he wanted was for his sensei to know. Kiba and Shikamaru followed Naruto's gaze.

"Naruto?" Hinata placed her hand of his shoulder, "are you okay?"

With that, Naruto stood up and walked towards Sasuke and Kakashi. "Hey, sensei, good morning!" He wasn't going to give Sasuke the opportunity to tell him.

"Naruto." Kakashi nodded and smiled. Sasuke 'humphed' and looked away. Kakashi snickered at this. "How was your night? Did you two get along?"

"With him? Please, I still think this whole 'friends and enemies' thing is stupid, I would have a much better time if I could board with Kiba or Shikamaru."

"Well I'm sure you would, but that wouldn't accomplish anything, now would it? Oh! Iruka!" With that he nearly skipped away. 'I cannot possibly be the biggest fruit in the basket.' Naruto thought to himself.

"See you're clearly awake now, aren't you Uzumaki." Sasuke leered at him, his arms folded across his chest.

"Yeah, so what of it? You've got a little bit of…" He pointed to Sasuke's shoulder, successfully bringing Sasuke's glance down, "arrogance on your shoulder!" He flicked Sasuke's nose.

"What the-!" Sasuke stepped back. "Why you little-!" He grabbed Naruto's shirt, almost pulling him off the ground. Naruto was too busy laughing at himself to notice Sasuke's blush, however, his naivety did not last long before he noted the brunette's blush.

"Someone's excited to see me, guess you cannot keep hands off me, huh? If you want we could go back to the room and I could let you vent if you want." Naruto laughed and then struggled a little when Sasuke tightened his grip. However it wasn't long before Kiba and Shikamaru came trudging on over to the commotion.

"Uchiha-bastard! Put Naruto down before I smash your pretty little face!" Kiba growled at him.

Sasuke roughly dropped Naruto, who fell straight on his butt and winced.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed and helped Naruto stand. "Let's just go eat…"

"And let this gothic prick get away with that?" Kiba continued to growl.

"Kiba, it doesn't matter." Naruto stated blatantly. They all looked at Naruto wide-eyed. Usually it was him who would never let anyone hear the end of how horrible Uchiha was. "Besides I was about to tell you guys something anyway… sorry I got distracted."

"What were you about to tell them?" Sasuke furrowed his brow.

"What do you care, jerk, go back to poetry class!" Kiba hissed and grabbed Naruto by the elbow and pulled him back to the table. Sasuke remained standing there for awhile. He did not know how to feel, should be worried that Naruto would tell his friends about the night before? He knew the rest of the class would believe him over Naruto anyway. He could probably convince the entire class that Naruto raped him, he chuckled at that.

"What is this all about Naruto, your acting quite unusual." Shikamaru looked worried.

"Well I just… I need to tell you guys something." Naruto looked down at his hands.

"What happened? Did that bastard threaten you er' something?" Kiba stood up and gritted his teeth.

"No!" Naruto yelled. He could feel his eyes watering. How was he supposed to tell his friends that he was gay? Would they be okay with it? Would they still want to be his friend? He could fathom the thought of them leaving him and being ostracized by his class. However, what if they were okay with it and he was just over reacted. Over all he would rather them find out by him then by Sasuke. He could not hide it for ever, especially now that he had acted on his feelings and Sasuke was well aware of the whole situation. "No… that's not it."

Kiba was taken aback by Naruto sudden burst, he calmly sat back down, realizing that the issue was more serious then he'd thought.

"Naruto, it is okay. They are your friends after all." Hinata smiled at him. She was right. Naruto should have more faith in his friends. Sure, they would probably need time to adapt, but he should give them more credit.

"Okay." Naruto attempted to smile. "I'm gay."

There was silence and Kiba was wide-eyed, Shikamaru looked apathetic. Naruto searched their expressions, hoping that one of them would say anything. Anything was better then the silence! Then, Shikamaru burst out laughing.

Naruto was stunned; he just looked at Shikamaru and almost cried.

"What? I'm sorry it's just funny." Shikamaru continued to laugh. "I always knew there was something up with you for not wanted to date Hinata!" He smiled and sighed. "Whatever Naruto, it doesn't change anything; I guess I just have to stop flirting with you. You know, wouldn't want to you think you had a chance with me!" He laughed.

Naruto sighed inwardly. That's Shikamaru. Naruto felt like one shoulder was relieved of all the stress. Then he spun around to face Kiba, whose expression looked completely empty. Eventually everyone turned to see Kiba's reaction.

"What the fuck, Naruto! Did you really hook up with Uchiha and that's why you're telling us this now?" Kiba looked furious and Naruto was crushed.

"Kiba!" Hinata and Shikamaru glowered.

"No… he's right." Naruto sighed. "I did." Even Hinata looked surprised at the last remark. They looked at Naruto. "I mean… it didn't mean anything, it was just him trying to make me look like an idiot… just a nasty trick." Naruto continued to stare at his palms.

They could all tell that Naruto was clearly upset by Sasuke. Hinata was worried because she had contemplated Naruto having a crush on Sasuke but she always hoped he wouldn't because she was afraid Sasuke would break his heart.

They all sat in silence for awhile before Gaara decided to step in.

"MMmmm Uzumaki-kun and Sasuke-kun humm?" Gaara hissed nonchalantly. Everyone at the table, even Kiba, looked at him with completely disconcerted expressions. Naruto flinched and closed his eyes.

"Leave him alone Gaara!" Hinata glared at him.

"Ah, what hostility, I simply wanted to congratulate your friend. Sasuke sure is a catch. Although if I were him I would keep Sasuke on a closer leash, to keep him in his place of course, what a outlandish maneuver on his part for telling so many people about Naruto's crush on him." Gaara looked proud of himself. Naruto looked up quickly at Gaara and was tearing.

"Such water-works for such pretty face." Gaara touched Naruto's cheek and wiped his tear away.

"Don't you touch him, you creep!" Kiba pushed him away from Naruto. "Go back to hell you demon!" Kiba turned to face Naruto. "What's wrong with you! Why do you take shit from people all of a sudden, what happened to you! Get over yourself, whatever you're gay, but that doesn't mean you have to become a girl!" Kiba angrily strutted away.

"That didn't go so well." Shikamaru sighed.

"He's right…" Naruto mentally kicked himself for looking so weak. He wiped his eyes and began to search the room for Sasuke, he wasn't going to let him get away with what he did.

**End of Chapter Two**

_Author's Note: Sorry I took awhile to update, i hope you guys still want to read it! Please tell me what you thought! Hope you enjoyed the second installment!_


	3. I've got soul but I'm not a soldier

Author's Note: Without further ado…

Chapter Three: I've Got Soul But I'm Not A Soldier.

Naruto sat against the burgundy wall of his room. He had been searching for his roommate for at least an hour. Not only did he need to find him to punch him in the face, but he also really wanted to go skiing. He smiled at himself, 'which should I do first?'

Naruto had not been sitting long when he heard the door click open. He rolled his eyes and readied himself to scream at the Uchiha. He stood up slowly and rounded the corner to look at his visitor. Sasuke looked him in the eyes with an almost apologetic frown on his face.

"You-!"

"Before you scream at me, perhaps you would like to hear my side of the story?" Sasuke said absently.

"I don't care about your side of the story you a stupid, conceded, emo, angsty, jerk, prick!" Naruto ran out of names to call him. Sasuke just laughed at him. "Don't laugh at me!" He continued to chuckle, Naruto, who was steaming at this point, charged at him. Sasuke stopped laughing and dodged Naruto's advance. He then grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the ground face down with his arms behind his back. He had his knee digging into the small of his back and his left hand holding Naruto wrists and the other had a grip on Naruto's blonde hair. Naruto struggled, but it was futile, he was stuck.

"Well, now that I have you under control… would you listen to my story?" Sasuke smirked at Naruto who was glaring at him from the corner of his eye.

"Ugh, No! Let me go, this is dirty trick!"

"Oh, shut up Uzumaki, charging at me was a dirty trick! Grow up!" Sasuke kneed him harder in the back. Naruto was flinched and gritted his teeth. "Now then, I did not tell anyone that you're a fag. However, you did." Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke. "I kept your little queer identity to myself, however when I came over to tell you that I wanted to ski, you were opening up to your little buddies, and thanks to your loud friend Kiba, not only did I hear from ten feet away so did Gaara, Neji, Lee, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, TenTen, and just about anyone else you could possibly name. Please, did you think that something like this wouldn't spread? He screams out loud, Gaara hears and tells his pal Neji who shares with the rest of the world."

"But I…" He trailed off realizing it really was his fault.

"But, what?" Sasuke grabbed his hair harder now.

"Ouch! Uhh…" Naruto squeezed his eyes shut at the pain.

"Now, you were running around looking for me to blame me, when really I should be mad. You think I want people to know that I…" Sasuke paused.

"That you, what?" Naruto was interested now, maybe he could turn this around in his favor, but it would take some physical strength as well. "That you liked it?" Naruto smirked. Sasuke hissed and, if possible, kneed him harder. "Ugh, uhh, god, Sasuke, no please don't stop, ugh!" Naruto tried to seem smooth and continued to tease Sasuke by making seductive moans. Sasuke twitched and let him go and stood up.

"What's wrong with you!" Sasuke starred at him like he was under a microscope.

"Oh, Sasuke… please…" He stood up slowly, bringing his face dangerously close to Sasuke's lower half. He looked him in the eye, leveling himself. Sasuke was blushing horribly and it looked like he would chip a tooth the way he was gritting his teeth.

"Get… get away from me!" Sasuke mentally kicked himself for sounding so weak. Why was he blushing? 'Oh shit, why am I acting like this?' He winced when Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's slender hips and pulled his closer. Their hips were touching now, and Naruto smirked at the stunned Uchiha. 'Oh shit, what's wrong with me!' Sasuke fought with himself but couldn't let himself pull away, it felt too right. Naruto traced his hand up Sasuke's back to his neck and then gripped his jet black hair. Sasuke whimpered causing Naruto to laugh. 'Shit shit shit shit shit… no, I can't let him see my like this… but I can't…' With that Sasuke grabbed Naruto face and paused. Naruto, surprised readied himself for either a punch or a kiss. He preferred the latter. Sasuke looked at him with his dark eyes, and brought his lips closer to Naruto's. They were virtually a centimeter apart when Sasuke punched Naruto in the stomach.

He fell to his knees and tried to cough but he got the wind knocked out of him. He gripped his stomach and began to tear. "What… the…" He muttered between coughs, "hell?" He looked at Sasuke who looked just as surprised as he was. He bent over and looked at him.

"Don't mess with me Uzumaki!" Sasuke then punched him again, this time in the face. Naruto fell back, his nose bleeding. He grabbed at his nose and smeared the blood across in face in the process; he coughed even more now and couldn't stop tearing. He grimaced and looked at Sasuke with pitiful eyes. Sasuke looked at him emotionless.

"Sas… Sasuke… why?" Naruto squinted through the blood and stared helplessly at Sasuke, and then fainted. 'What did I do…' Sasuke stared at the blonde who lay motionless at his feet. He felt as helpless as Naruto looked. 'This is all my fault… why did I do this… I'm not gay… I'm not!' Sasuke grabbed his hair and pulled his face into his hands. He scowled when he felt blood on his hand. Sasuke was not one to overreact, and the fact that he had responded in such a violent way to such a stupid taunt was a bad sign.

He had to do something, he did not even know why, but he felt he had to do something. He should just leave him there and leave, but he couldn't and that scared him. He bent over and picked Naruto up. Naruto's face leaned against his shoulder, getting blood on him. Sasuke placed him on the bed and elevated his back and head. He checked to see if Naruto's nose was broken, it was. He'd only had to fix his own nose once when it was broken, he had to help Naruto though. He cracked it back into place causing Naruto to cry out and open his eyes. He looked terrified. Sasuke felt horrible. "No… what's wrong with you, get away!" Naruto tried to pull himself away from Sasuke.

"No… wait." Sasuke reached out but stopped when Naruto flinched. Sasuke pulled his hand back and went into the bathroom; he wet a wash cloth with warm water and then walked back to Naruto. "You have to stop the bleeding." He held the cloth up to Naruto's nose and put pressure on it. Naruto whimpered.

After a while the bleeding stopped and Sasuke cleaned the wash cloth and then walked to Naruto and sat beside him again. He cleaned his face with the cloth and wiped his tears away. He pulled back Naruto's hair and looked at him with remorse. 'I'm not gay… Am I?'He then attempted to get closer to Naruto. He pulled Naruto's shirt up to see if he was bruised. Naruto flinched again, and looked at his stomach. It was bruised, but not that badly, there were scratches however, from where he grabbed himself in pain.

"That looks like it hurts… I'll go get ice." Sasuke began to get up.

"Why?"

"Why, what? If you put ice on it, it won't swell up." Sasuke said casually.

"I know that! Why, however, are YOU getting ice?" Naruto looked at him through bloodshot eyes.

"I… I didn't mean it. It's not my fault! You just made me so mad, and you made me…" Sasuke looked down at his clenched fists, "It's just… I'm not sorry! You deserved it, you shameless… queer!" Sasuke looked away in the other direction. He felt horrible for saying that to him, but he could not possibly apologize.

"Go away Sasuke, I can take care of myself," Naruto turned onto his side and squeezed his pillow. He tried to close his eyes to seem unaffected by Sasuke words. He felt the pressure shift on his bed as Sasuke stood up. He heard his feet trek across the rug and then the door open and close. Naruto turned around to look at where Sasuke once sat, and frowned. 'What a bastard. He punches me, TWICE, and then acts like nothing happened, and then tries to make himself feel better about himself by helping me. Like it erases what he did!' Naruto crossed his arms defiantly and pouted.

He decided it would be best to get some rest, he really did not get a lot of sleep the night before and he figured with Sasuke around he would not be getting any that night as well. He began to sink into his bed when the door opened again. He hoped it was Kiba or Shikamaru coming to talk to him, he had been missing for awhile now, but it was neither.

"Naruto-kun, you look so miserable to see me." In walked Gaara.

"I AM miserable to see you." He continued to pout.

"What happened to your nose?" Neji walked in after Gaara and nonchalantly sat at the end of his bed, roughly, almost causing Naruto to fall off.

"Nothing happened to it!" Naruto lied and turned to face the windows.

Gaara walked towards Naruto, "Now now now, Naruto-kun, what's wrong, you know you can talk to us."

"Like I would want to talk to you two!" Naruto turned his attention to fists.

"Why not, you're in the same boat as us, are you not?" Neji smiled at him.

"What?" Naruto looked at the pale boy and furrowed his brow. Neji pulled his legs onto the bed and began to crawl over to Naruto.

"Did you think Gaara was hitting on you to make you feel awkward?"

"I suppose what does that have to do with boats?" Naruto stammered.

"You poor child," Gaara patted his head. "We're on the same boat because we're all having a GAY ole' time." Naruto looked puzzled.

"You could almost say we are acting quite queer," Neji said with a British accent. They both stared at Naruto to see if he got the drift, but he clearly did not.

"We're gay Naruto. We've dating for awhile now, actually." Gaara looked at the flabbergasted blonde.

"What! You are? Wait… I'm not gay! Why do you think I'm gay?" Naruto sat up quickly, almost knocking heads with Neji. He looked back and forth between his visitors.

"Naruto-kun… admitting you have a problem is the first step. Stop denying yourself. Ya' know if you need some help I'm more then willing to-," He was cut off by Neji's death stare. (He did have creepy eyes.)

"Anyway, Naruto, what we are trying to say is that you would be surprised by the amount of homosexuality there is in this school. Personally, I believe it has something to do with the O-zone-," he was cut off by Gaara.

"No, it's genetics, you idiot!"

"Whatever you say Gaara, but still that doesn't explain why like, twenty-five percent of our school is homosexual." Neji said confidently.

"Maybe, there hasn't been an increase in homosexual people with our generation, maybe it's just that people are more accepting now, so they aren't afraid to come out of the closet," Naruto chirped in. They looked at him like he grew a third eye. "What?"

"This is probably true… but uhh, Naruto-kun, maybe you should listen to yourself more often then, huh?" Gaara smiled at him. It was weird that he barely smiled, because when he did it was not weird at all. The correct adjective to describe his smiles was 'charming'.

Naruto looked down at the pillow he was currently strangling. He was not one to open up to people he did not know very well, but being that he was feeling incredibly insecure, he did, "I'm sorry. I am gay, it's just, and what if Kiba doesn't want to be my friend anymore? What if he shuns me? And what about Sasuke… I've probably ruined his life… he hates me now."

"I'm sure he does not, Naruto-kun, ever since we were in sixth grade, you have been the only person that could get through Sasuke's shell. Think about it, they say that being mean is a sign of affection, and uhh, well Naruto-kun, Sasuke is VERY mean to YOU." Gaara smiled at him again. Twice in one day, it must be a record.

"What about me?" Sasuke appeared from behind the door with a bucket of ice and a towel in his hands.

"Sasuke-kun! What a pleasure it is to see you hear! Yes, we were just talking about you and Naruto-kun, and how special he is to you." Neji strolled over to him and hung his arm over Sasuke's shoulders, who promptly shook him off.

"What is that suppose to imply?" Sasuke said as he walked over to Naruto, pushing Gaara in the process.

"Well, it is no secret now, Sasuke-kun. We know that the two of you had some fun last night." Gaara smirked. (His smirks were not so charming.)

"What! We did not! Get out of here, can't you just leave a poor guy alone, jeez!" Naruto blushed.

"Awww, so cute. Look at that face; clearly he's crushing on you Sasuke-kun!" Neji laughed.

"I do not! Leave me alone already!" Naruto looked down again and blushed more. Sasuke however wrapped some ice in the towel and pressed it against Naruto stomach. Naruto twitched; he did not even see him coming. He looked down at his thin stomach and at Sasuke hand. He blushed more. Sasuke ignored the red head and continued helping Naruto.

"Well. That certainly proves it! Time to go Neji, don't you think?" Gaara chuckled and dragged Neji out of the room.

"Eh, they're weird, I've no idea what they were talking about," Naruto laughed nervously.

"I do." Sasuke did not look at Naruto.

"Oh, want to fill me in?" Naruto asked.

"No. You know very well what they were talking about. They were talking about what a queer you are!" Sasuke applied a little too much pressure of Naruto's stomach. Naruto gasped at the pain.

"Look Sasuke, I know you are only helping me because you want to be able to sleep at night, okay? I'm not mad, I shouldn't have messed with you; just leave me alone, okay?" Naruto looked completely miserable. Sasuke had never seen him like this. They had certainly fought before, but this was the first time that he's seen his enemy so hurt. 'I did this to him; it is my fault that he is so unhappy. Why can't I just be nice to him, I so want to… But I just can't… I like him. I like him a lot, but I'll never let him know that I would love to hold him and tell him… tell him that… that I'm gay.'

"I'm sorry." Naruto looked up sharply at him.

"You're what?" Naruto could not believe it.

"I'm sorry I punched you, but only for the one in the face, you did not deserve that. The one in the stomach however…" Sasuke attempted a smile. Naruto smiled back.

"It's okay."

"Where have you been Sasuke?" It was about midday and Sasuke decided it would be best to leave Naruto alone for awhile. He decided to go down to the lodge and read a book. He was not allowed to go skiing without Naruto so there was not a whole lot else to do. Sakura, who was paired with Ino, came up to Sasuke and sat down next to him. Sasuke did not reply to her question, but simply continued to stare at his book.

"Sasuke-kun!" She cooed. Everyone in the school knew that the pink-haired girl was hopelessly in love with Sasuke, even Sasuke knew. He did not care, however, he would never take the time out of his day to notice such a normal girl, or perhaps girls in general he was now contemplating. "Is it true? Please tell me it's a dirty lie! That stupid Naruto he's always bothering you! He's so annoying, I hate that brat. God all he does is try to show off, too bad no one likes him," she paused to giggle. "He's so obnoxious, I can't even stand to look at him, and all he does is like pick fights with you. What's up with that? And now, he is going around telling everyone that you guys like made out, and that you're gay! What a jerk!" Sakura ranted, making Sasuke's ears bleed profusely.

"Shut up." Sasuke gave her one of the dirtiest looks he felt he'd given anyone in awhile. "I'm sick of you. Stop complaining about what Naruto does, you're the one who places your dull nose in places that it does not belong. At least Naruto has the courtesy to hate people that hate him, instead of trying to make them like him. You are a fake and more people like Naruto then you, including me, so go cry to Lee, I don't want to hear your screeching voice for another minute, my ears are bleeding. Oh, and for the record, I DID kiss Naruto, and I liked it." Sasuke huffed. He did not even know if he liked the kiss, but he liked surprising people, almost as much as pissing them off. He felt that last line was a beautiful cherry to top off his tirade.

Sakura looked at the brunette while lifeless tears flooded from her eyes. She sat motionless for moment before standing up; she then left the table and walked away, without saying anything. Sasuke pondered about whether or not he should feel bad, but then decided it was meaningless; he had been wanting to say that to that girl since eighth grade. He felt relieved almost; he figured this would finally get her off his back; however he knew that that was only a dream. After a few months she would probably blame his speech on Naruto and decide that he was not thinking and come bounding back to him.

"Wow, that was harsh, even for you, Uchiha, don't you think?" Shikamaru sank into the seat across from Sasuke, who glared at him and did not retort. "Meh, you are too troublesome. Why you of all people, I wonder, would Naruto like? He is quite knowledgeable and seems to have somewhat of a grasp on reality, nevertheless perhaps I am wrong, if he chose an individual such as you to have a weakness for." Shikamaru was practically talking to himself while he stared at the ceiling with eyes half open.

"What do you want?" Sasuke looked up from his book, half interested. He knew, much like the rest of his class, that Shikamaru was smartest kid in the grade; unfortunately he was also the laziest. He found the brunette to be quite the spectacle, he was one of the few people whose company Sasuke did not mind all that much.

"Just wondering how you plan on going about this issue we have at hand." He did not remove his gaze from the ceiling.

"I assume you mean the issue of your friend being gay. Surely you know that being homosexual is not something you can cure, and here I thought you were bright." Sasuke just could not possibly be nice to anyone, no matter how much he liked them, if there is one thing you can count on from him, it is that he never fails at being crude.

"Brilliant. Moving along, do you return his feelings? Because if you do, it would relieve a lot of us of unnecessary pain if you would just get over yourself and tell him." Shikamaru glanced at Sasuke giving him a half-smile.

"No, I like to observe you ants quiver in pain. I think I'll take my time," Sasuke grumbled.

"That's fine; you should know however, that Kiba won't take that too lightly." Shikamaru glanced away.

"Why would he care? He dumped your little buddy on the curb, if you recall." Sasuke sneered.

"He was simply traumatized is all; now that the mourning period is over he is fully intentioned to defend Naruto's honor in everyway, shape, and form." Shikamaru smiled and looked half dazed.

"Perhaps," Sasuke cleared his throat, "you should stop pestering me about Naruto and take care of your own crush." Shikamaru remained quiet at Sasuke's snap.

"Perhaps, you are right." Shikamaru stood up, glancing at Sasuke and giving him an appreciative nod and walked away. That Shikamaru sure was full of surprises. Sasuke laughed aloud.

Sasuke glanced down at his book, but shortly after put it on the table and decided to wake Naruto up. He wanted to go skiing, and also needed to find out once and for all how he felt about Naruto. Also, now that he made it clear to Sakura that he did make out with him, he figured the whole school would know and he felt he owed it to Naruto to give him a heads up. So without further ado, Sasuke strode back to their room.

End of Chapter Three

Author's Note: Well I felt bad for making you guys wait for so long for the second chapter, so I whipped this one up. It's actually quite longer then the first two. I hope you like the direction I took! Please leave me insightful reviews; it really does inspire me to write more! See ya' next time!


	4. FiveHundred Miles

Author's Note: So got a few sweet reviews! Keep leaving reviews they make my day! Well… concerning the last chapter. I thought I made it pretty clear who Shikamaru's crush is, if you go back and read it you might catch it… Sasuke is not the kind of guy, in my story, to bring up stuff like that unless it is brought to his attention. Being that he is incredibly perceptive, he notices something off with Shikamaru, and that is why he says that, he took a guess and was correct, in a way. I don't know if I will reveal the special someone's identity in this chapter, so go investigate! Also, I apologize if you are a Sakura fan… Also, I really like Hinata that is why I made her one of Naruto's best friends. I hate Temari and Tenten, so don't expect to see them around a whole lot. Sorry! --;

Thank you PockyWhore and everyone else who reviewed! Your reviews are awesome. They make me happy. Sorry, enough ranting, enjoy chapter 4!

Chapter Four: Five-Hundred Miles

Naruto tried to get some sleep, but he was constantly being bombarded by people he would have preferred to ignore. His nose did not really hurt, what hurt was the fact that this was his class trip and he was supposed to be out skiing and having good time, but he was cooped up in his room. It was simply him and his pillow, whose time of death was several hours before due to Naruto's grip.

Naruto stared out the window in his room and felt nostalgic almost. He began to think about all the times before when he had gone on skiing trips with his classmates. It had always been fun for him. He would always break some limb but he would still manage to crack jokes all the way home. Naruto always wanted to be the center of attention, not because he was insecure or anything, just because he wanted to see if he could get everyone's eyes on him. He tried multiple tactics to get people to notice him, from starting a food fight in fourth grade to climbing on the school roof during class and jumping up and down a whole lot. These strategies worked, for the most part. He certainly received the attention of the principal and any other authority figure obsessed with perfection. However, he never did get one person's eyes to turn, and this person was beginning to grow on him. Naruto yearned for his attention, just one glance up from his stupid books, just one smile, or any sign that confirmed that he thought Naruto existed.

"Hey." Naruto jumped up and opened his eyes, which were sensitive to the light that Sasuke had just turned on when he entered their room. He had drool all over his chin and his pillow, and looked nervously at Sasuke.

"Uh, what?" Naruto looked at him.

"I want to ski, let's go; you've slept for almost three hours." Sasuke walked towards the door.

"Uh, okay, but could I get my ski pants on first, ya' know 'cause snow is sometimes cold," he grunted sarcastically.

"Whatever, just hurry up," Sasuke leaned against the door. Naruto began to get changed, but then stopped suddenly, when he felt Sasuke's gaze on him. He felt heat flush his face and a cold sweet all throughout his body. Since their little tumble Naruto was sure that Sasuke felt disturbed by Naruto. He paused in his antics to look at Sasuke.

"Hey," Naruto looked at him with concerned eyes. Naruto had come to terms with his feelings now, and even if Sasuke did not return them, he still felt the over-bearing urge to hold him and touch his fine hair.

Sasuke looked back at him, with what looked like concern as well. Both boys had wars waging in their minds, but neither of them was sure of which side was winning in the other's brain. "What?" Sasuke looked away, his brow furrowed and whatever emotion he was holding, vanished.

"Nothing…" Naruto continued getting changed.

"Hey!"

Sasuke did not turn around. "I'm talking to you! Turn around ass-wipe!" Kiba barked. However, the Uchiha continued to walk towards the ski lifts. Naruto turned and looked at Kiba. "Not you, moron!" Kiba finally caught up to them.

"Here we go. Now, mutt if you don't mind I would love if we could continue this verbal beating you have for me for some other time, I paid my pocket change to come to this miserable mountain and I intend to ski it." Sasuke did not even turn around to look him in the eye. He did, however, successfully brush off what snow he had on his shoulder.

"Turn around." Kiba voice was low but strong. Naruto could see he was gritting his teeth behind his cool demeanor. "Turn around you coward." Sasuke whipped his head around and looked at the black-haired boy. Then he laughed and gave Kiba a degrading smile. He folded his arms and looked at Kiba with little emotion except for a twinge of annoyance in the corner of his mouth.

"Kiba… what are you doing… oi!" Shikamaru bounded over to the little gathering. "How troublesome," Shikamaru noted as he looked back and forth between Kiba and Sasuke's glares.

"I'm going to beat the living hell out of you Goth!" Kiba advanced towards Sasuke.

"Would you stop it? You fricking ass holes! This is my problem not yours! I don't need your acceptance, Kiba! I don't frickin' care whether you like it or not. Leave Sasuke alone, you don't know what happened, so don't just go around handing out punches and curses you idiot! Go ski or something, stop being so fricking dumb." Naruto stormed off towards the ski lift, leaving Kiba embarrassed, Shikamaru amused and Sasuke confused. Sasuke glanced at Shikamaru and then walked after Naruto.

"Kiba… you alright man? You know how Naruto gets when he feels cornered." Shikamaru put his arm around Kiba's shoulders. Kiba looked down at his feet, his eyes detached.

"He's right I guess." Kiba pushed Shikamaru's arm off and walked towards the lounge.

"Hey, come on Kiba. This isn't like you."

"Yeah, well I've never lost a best friend before." Shikamaru stood still and watched Kiba enter the lounge. He could almost feel the remorse in Kiba's stride. The poor kid was torn, and so was Shikamaru, torn between comforting a friend or a crush.

Neither Sasuke nor Naruto spoke as they sat into the lift. Together they pulled the bar down over their laps. Naruto sat on the left side and looked away from Sasuke. Sasuke was amused by the family feud he had found himself in. As he looked down at the pine trees and lines left by other skiers he thought about how far he had come with Naruto.

"Why don't you guys get a life!" Sasuke walked into his second grade class only to find a short blonde child on top of one of the tables. He walked over to his cubby and placed his metal lunch pail in it. He took off his navy jacket with his families brand embroidered on to it and hung in of the small hanger. He turned around and watched as the blonde got screamed at by three girls. The pink haired girl had pig tails and a pink dress. She was yelling at the blonde boy. The boy's name was Naruto, as Sasuke soon found out by all the name calling.

"Naruto, you're a dumb fish, you're name means fish!" The girls giggled at their fruitless name calling.

"I'm not a fish, you are a… a stupid girl!" Naruto kicked the girl's bucket of crayons off the table and jumped down.

"Hey, you are mean Naruto! Go home, no one likes you!" A little girl with a long blonde pony tail squawked.

"No!" Naruto folded his arms in defiance and pouted.

"Don't you know when no one wants you around? Why don't you go back to first grade, maybe you will be as tall as them! Shorty!" Naruto looked utterly miserable. The small boy was tearing but continued to glare at his peers.

"I'm… I'm not short!" Naruto loosed his folded arms and eventually let them fall to his sides. He looked down at his torn red sneakers with the laces untied and dirtied. He then turned to walk away towards the back of the room, he slammed his eyes closed and plugged his ears to block out the children's laughter. He sat down in the corner of the room between the cubby's and the sinks; he brought his knees up to his chest and buried his face into them. Naruto looked up though when he heard shuffling around him. Sasuke was standing in front of him and looking down at his shoes.

"Your shoes are untied." He said.

"Oh…" Naruto opened his legs to look down at his feet. He laughed. "That's okay, they're old… I'm going to get new ones… soon." Naruto looked at Sasuke's shoes. They were clearly new, they were black with white bottoms and white laces, they were not plastic looking like Naruto's, but suede.

"You should still tie them." Sasuke bent down next to Naruto and began to tie his laces. "They are dirty, did you know?" Sasuke glanced at the smaller boy and continued to tie.

"Thank… you." Naruto was a little taken a back. He felt embarrassed; he wiped the dried tears away from the corners of his eyes with his too long sleeves, which were dirtied with old paint.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke." He stood up and held out his hand. Naruto laughed. He then slapped it sideways, startling Sasuke.

"I am Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto!" With that, a huge grin devoured Naruto's face.

Sasuke stifled a laugh as he remembered meeting the dumb blonde. He really had grown since then, now that he thought about it. He was no longer the shortest kid in the class but darn near the tallest. He was toned and fit, his cheeks no longer puffed out the way they use to, now he had masculine shaped face with well defined cheek bones. His hair remained some what the same, it still had that bounce and about the same length. It was long enough to cover his ears and sometimes his eyes now, however. The thing that never changed at all about Naruto was his eyes. They still glowed with innocence and youth, when you looked at his eyes, and he was looking at you, that is when you knew it. That is when you knew that you were alive, that he was alive, not physically, but mentally. It felt as though he could see through every barricade and façade in the book. He stripped you of your lies and saw who you really were. That is why Sasuke was angry, because Naruto was the only one who knew who he was. He knew how to read Sasuke, unlike anyone he had ever known.

'I'm gay. There is no mistaking it now.' Sasuke thought to himself after he awoke himself from his slumber. He certainly knew how to paint a picture of Naruto in his mind. He turned to look at Naruto who looked irritated. They were almost to the top of the mountain now. Sasuke looked forward and readied himself to dismount, Naruto did the same. He grabbed the bar with his orange and blue gloves and threw it above them. This time, it was Naruto who went down the mountain first, leaving Sasuke behind to follow him with his eyes.

Sasuke stared at the snow that had been stirred by Naruto's skis. He pulled his pole out of the snow from where he had placed it and began down the mountain after Naruto. When he reached the bottom he found that Naruto was waiting for him by the ski lift. He trudged his way over, refusing to look into Naruto's eyes, which he could feel were on him.

After a couple more times up and down the black diamonds they headed back to the lounge for dinner. It had been a silent day. Neither of them said anything to each other the entire time.

Naruto sat at the same wooden table with his friends. They were fairly silent. Kiba was absent from the table, Naruto noted. Shikamaru looked worried, a face he never wore. Hinata was worried as well; however the two of them were concerned for two different people. Choji decided to join the table and was sitting and eating boisterously.

"So. What is the awkward silence for?" Naruto half smiled at them.

"Uh, I'm tired I guess." Hinata looked questionably at Naruto.

"Right, so Shikamaru how did your day with Kankuro go?" Naruto asked without looking up from his dish.

Shikamaru stood up and looked at his plate emptily. He then eyed Naruto and walked away.

"Eh… What's wrong with him?" Naruto asked looking nervous.

"I think is it about Kiba… Shikamaru was upset with him… but maybe I was wrong, I think he is mad at you about something, Naruto" Choji charmed in. He had hardly been around and now all of a sudden he had all the answers.

"Great." Naruto visually sank into his seat and poked at his dinner.

Kiba sat up in his bed when he heard a knock on his door. "Who is it?" He growled toward the door.

"Open the door. Tch." Shikamaru answered.

"What are you doing here, Nara! I said to leave me the hell alone!" Kiba lay back down on his bed.

"Kiba… please. Open the door," Shikamaru leaned his head against the burgundy door. Kiba sat up again and gazed at the door. He them cursed beneath his breath and started to stand up. He shoved his hands into his pockets and shuffled over to the door. He unlocked it and then turned the gold handle. He opened and looked at Shikamaru. He had one arm above his head gripped on the top of the door, the other was in his pocket. He looked miserable and looked deep into Kiba's eyes. Kiba blushed at his intense stance and glare. Shikamaru slowly released his grip from the door and brought it down to the side of Kiba's face. He pushed the unkempt hair away from Kiba's eyes. Kiba looked at him and unclenched his fist in his pockets. Shikamaru leaned towards him and then pulled his other hand out of his pocket and gripped Kiba's face.

"What are-!"

"Shut up!" Shikamaru cut him off, and pulled him closer to him and kissed him. He gripped his hair harder now, when he felt Kiba pull away. Kiba opened his mouth to breath and try to pull away, but when Shikamaru continued to kiss him and brought one of his hands down to his back he could not pull away. Shikamaru kissed his neck and ear and pulled Kiba's hips into his. Kiba grabbed Shikamaru's shoulder and pulled him back and kicked the burgundy door closed with his shoeless foot.

"Maybe I should go after him?" Naruto asked after a good ten minutes of silence.

"Let him be, Naruto, you know he will come around, this is Shikamaru we are talking about after all." Choji said between bites.

Naruto felt atrocious. There was clearly a distraught feel to his entire group of his friends and he knew it was his fault. He was beginning to believe he should not have told his friends about his sexual orientation. Shikamaru was acting completely out of the ordinary and Kiba was upset. He also might have been successful in making Sasuke completely hate him.

Naruto did not know who to turn to. Hinata was already stressed out about the situation as it was. Naruto contemplated talking to Iruka-sensei, but that would require breaking the news to him too, and Naruto did not know if he wanted to do that just yet.

He decided it would be best for everyone if Naruto left everyone else out of it. First things first, he needed to find Shikamaru and Kiba and apologize. Naruto really liked Sasuke, but he did not know if he would sacrifice his friendships for him just yet.

"Wait… Shika… wait," Kiba pulled his face away from Shikamaru. They were currently stationed on Kiba's bed, (fully clothed).

"Wait?" Shikamaru got off Kiba and sat at the end of Kiba's bed. He sighed and muttered something about 'being troublesome'.

"I mean… maybe we should talk about this?" Kiba sat up too and picked up a loose pillow that had fallen when they leaped into his bed. He placed the pillow behind him. "I mean… are you gay?" Kiba faltered over his words, "I don't even know if I am…" Kiba looked bewildered. Shikamaru turned around and looked at him with the same eyes he looked at him with at the door, giving Kiba shivers and causing him to blush.

"Are you? Does it matter? I don't know if I am either, I think Temari is hot. But I don't feel the way I feel for you for her. Does that make me gay? The whole gay and straight thing… they are labels Kiba, they mean nothing. What has meaning… is that if you… love someone… care for someone… want to be with them… it should not matter whether they are male or female. Kiba… do you hate Naruto?" Shikamaru lowered his gaze to his hands.

"I…" Kiba looked wretched as he searched Shikamaru's expression. "How, could you ask that, Shikamaru? Of course I don't hate him… I just… I hate Sasuke. I hate… I hate that Naruto didn't tell us sooner, and most of all I hate you!" He paused, Shikamaru sank. "I hate you for making me feel this way about you!" With that, Kiba grabbed Shikamaru's ponytail pulling him into his lab and kissing upside down.

"Na… Naruto!" Naruto turned around to find Sasuke running up the stairs behind him. "Wait… Naruto." Sasuke reached him and gazed at Naruto, beads of sweat covered his forehead and he struggled to breath. "I need… no… I need to… just, damnit! Follow me, alright?"

End of Chapter Four

Author's Note:

Sorry… it's been awhile. Please review though? Pretty please? I want to know if you liked it. v.v kei. Bye bye!


	5. Accidentally in Love

_Author's Note: Hey… T-T I did not receive many informative reviews for my last chapter, it was very upsetting. I am going to continue the story for the very few who did review. Now I know…. that when reading a fan fiction and the author complains about reviews lacking, it's annoying. So I apologize, but it really does help me to continue, so if you guys could leave more then one-liners, it would be great. Sorry for being a whiner! Hope you like this chapter!_

****

**_Chapter Five: Accidentally in Love _**

"Hello Hinata… ummm have you seen Shikamaru? He's my damn partner and I haven't seen him around for a good…" Kankuro looked at his watch, "three hours! I want to ski, ya' know?" Kankuro searched Hinata's expression. She looked more worried then a mother hen. Kankuro suddenly felt a pain of regret for making her feel that way.

"No, I'm sorry I have not seen them-er… him." Hinata fiddled her fingers. "Sorry!" With that she walked away quickly in the opposite direction.

Little did anyone know, but Hinata was pretty good at reading her friends. Sometimes better then Shikamaru! Shikamaru noticed without fail when something was bothering someone, and he usually could figure out about what. However, he had hard time finding things out when they concerned him. That is where Hinata came in.

"Why would I want to follow you anywhere, teme?" Naruto put his hands and his hips and scowled. Sasuke attempted to catch his breathe and looked at his angry partner. Naruto dually noted that Sasuke looked like he was pleading with him.

"Just… just follow me, okay? Do I look like I'm being conniving?" Sasuke's glare returned to his face. He was getting impatient with the blonde! Sasuke had his hands on his knees and finally caught his breathe. He stood straight up and glared at Naruto. It was not long, however, before his glare transformed into a pathetic gaze. The corner of Naruto's mouth twitched. He had never seen his rival look… look so dismal before. He could not contain a blush, Sasuke simply looked adorable.

"You're adorable." Naruto pulled his hands to the back of his head, the way he usually stood, and blushed. Suddenly aware of what he just said, he pulled his hands back down and covered his mouth. "I mean, uh… you're stupid!" Naruto turned around and was about the race down the hall when Sasuke grabbed his wrist.

He twisted around and looked wide eyed at Sasuke. He half expected a punch, as long as it was not his nose again; he figured he could handle it. He braced himself, but was pleasantly surprised when warm fingers embraced his red cheeks. He slowly opened his eyes at the same moment that those same fingers reached to the back of his head and pulled him closer. Naruto looked at Sasuke with confused and flustered eyes. Sasuke dropped his hands to Naruto's shoulders and pulled him into a hug. A HUG? Naruto felt the side of Sasuke's face against his own and the warmth made him sigh. His black hair was in his mouth and Naruto smiled at that. He then pulled his own hands up and held Sasuke. He was extremely surprised at the change of events, who knew that the Uchiha was capable of a hug?

"Please come with me?" Sasuke said, Naruto feeling the vibration from his throat that was pressed against his own.

"Okay…" Naruto let go of Sasuke as he felt him do the same. Their eyes met for a second before Sasuke turned and walked back down the stairs, Naruto behind him.

It would be too easy for both boys if their little tumble in the hall had gone unnoticed. However, with Naruto's luck that was impossible.

Well here he was. In the middle of the cafeteria. The place where he had been begging Naruto to follow him too. He stopped in the middle of his steps. "Uf!" Naruto knocked into him. "Jeez, why'd you stop?" Naruto rubbed his chest. Sasuke stood for another moment, but then turned around to look at the blonde.

"We are here." Sasuke searched Naruto's eyes, which had not changed.

"Oh, well, Sasuke! How did you know? I've always wanted to be in a cafeteria! Ever since I turned six, all I could think about was being in a real life cafeteria!" Naruto looked a little disappointed.

"Shut up, dobe! It's not where I brought you; it's what we do, while we are here. I know how you have always wanted to be in a cafeteria, and I know how much you like attention," Sasuke said sarcastically while glowering at Naruto, "however, I wondered if you ever thought of kissing in a cafeteria? I mean three things all in one, an amazing real life cafeteria, plus attention, plus kissing the love of your life?" Sasuke looked at him with an empty gaze. Naruto was confused. Was Sasuke messing with him again?

However all of his questions were answered in the next moment.

"Hello, Konoha High!" Sasuke stood on one of the wooden benches and screamed to his classmates. Not one of the teachers made a move to stop him because they were completely dumbfounded by their star pupil. "Can I please have your attention?" Sasuke asked.

"I think you have it…" Naruto said, more confused then ever and looking up at he brunette with an expression that could only be described as fear.

"I am currently standing on this table asking for you attention, because I would like you all to be witnesses to what I am about to do to Uzumaki. This way, ever one knows and there will be no rumors. Except for those of who are skiing and sleeping… you can tell them I guess. Right, so here it goes." Sasuke looked down at Naruto. Naruto all of a sudden wondered if Sasuke was going to beat him up instead of kiss him. Maybe all those things he was saying was all part of his ploy to get him here. "Naruto, if you would?" Sasuke held his hand out to help Naruto onto the table. Naruto looked at the hand before him. Sasuke's palm was a little sweaty and worn. His hand had felt so warm and smooth against his face, but now it looked scary to him. Taking a deep breath, and what he thought was a risk, he grabbed Sasuke's hand. Sasuke pulled him onto the table and they looked at each other. Sasuke's black eyes seemed unemotional and deep, and Naruto's blue seemed confused as all hell.

Naruto looked at all the faces that were currently staring at him. This was the moment that he wanted, having every look at him, their attention strictly on him. However, this was not the reason why he wanted their attention. He attempted a smile at all the interested faces. He caught a glimpse of Hinata, Sakura and Ino all sitting together. Hinata looked worried, like usual. Sakura looked like she fighting between being extremely happy or extremely devastated. Ino just looked at Sasuke with a dreamy… sickening gaze. Naruto searched the room trying to find Shikamaru and Kiba, anyone that he felt he could find comfort in seeing. He finally found towards the large glass windows. Kiba looked pissed, but tired? Shikamaru looked interested… they sure were acting weird.

Pulling his attention back to Sasuke, Naruto blushed when he saw that Sasuke had not removed his gaze from Naruto.

"What are you two up to this time?" Iruka was making his way through the crowd, his usual worried but angered glare plastered to his face.

"Nah, Iruka-chan, leave them be, this should be interesting!" Kakashi grabbed the wondering man from behind and pulled him into a head lock.

"Kakashi-sensei! This is neither the time nor the place, release me!" Iruka struggled.

"Eh, that's not what you said last night!" Kakashi laughed to himself, which was followed by a roar of laughter from the whole cafeteria. Iruka blushed madly and tried to hide his face in Kakashi's underarm, but realized that was a mistake and struggled more.

"Hatake Kakashi, let me go this instance!" Iruka screamed and pouted, his face red.

"Would you mind, sensei? We are in the middle of something." Sasuke growled rather bravely. Both teachers looked at the two boys standing on the table, even more surprised then before. Everyone in the cafeteria returned their gazes back to the raven-haired boy. "Now, like I was saying. Please watch what I am about to do." With that Iruka attempted to charge at them to save his favorite rebellious teen, but was held back by the silver-haired man. Sasuke walked up to Naruto, they were almost touching. Sasuke brought his hand up to Naruto's face and then pulled it behind his ear and held the back of his head.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion to Naruto. He watched Sasuke take his other hand to his hip and quickly pull their hips together. Naruto could feel Sasuke's warmth against him and blushed. He suppressed a moan as Sasuke brought his hand from his up to his neck. Then their lips were together. Sasuke had both of his hands holding Naruto's head against his own. His eyes were closed and Naruto looked at his eyelids before slowly closing his own. Sasuke opened his mouth and Naruto blushed even more as he did the same. Boldly, Sasuke took matters into his tongue, you might say. Naruto, surprised at the addicting taste of Sasuke, grabbed Sasuke back. He held his shoulder and hip and returned the favor by grabbing Sasuke's black hair, causing him to moan into his mouth.

Everything else seemed to be nonexistent, the screams that came from the girls, the gasps from the teachers and the 'ews' from all the guys. Shikamaru and Kiba blushed at the sight, feeling rather guilty. Hinata, probably the only one, smiled brightly. She was no longer worried about Naruto, it seemed clear to her that Sasuke returned his long rooted feelings.

Sakura, on the other hand, seemed more devastated then she felt the other day when Sasuke had firmly showed his feelings towards her. She covered her mouth and cried. Ino acted like she knew it all along, she flipped her hair over her shoulder and coldly laughed.

Kakashi finally let go of Iruka, who did not even move much of the headlock. He looked at his innocent little blonde pupil and sighed. He certainly looked like he was okay with the situation.

"Neji! Neji! For Kami-sama's sake! Get your ass out of the shower; you won't believe what just happened in the cafeteria!" Gaara heard a muffled 'what' from the bathroom.

"Sasuke friggin' made out with Uzumaki on top of a table! It was awesome, everyone was speechless. The teachers just watched, it was hilarious, and on top of that, that damned Uchiha was blushing! BLUSHING, did you hear me, Neji? That damned ice-queen blushed, pink as Haruna's hair!" Gaara laughed to himself, rather snickering.

Gaara pressed his ear against the bathroom door to hear a response from Neji. He could not understand what he was saying. "What? Neji, just get out here!" Gaara growled, his mood dampened by Neji.

Moments later Neji swung the door open and came out with a towel around his hip. He looked disturbed and irritated. "What IS it!" Neji pulled his wet hair out of his face.

"You looked hot, come here." Gaara sat sensuously onto Neji's bed.

"You pulled my out of my shower to tell me that? Please Gaara, we have established that already. Neji turned to go back to his shower.

"No no no, I called you out of the shower to tell you that Sasuke and Naruto were making out in the cafeteria, but never mind that, come here!"

"What? What the hell, did anyone see?" Neji looked interested now.

"Yeah, Sasuke told everyone to look at them, it was funny, he set it up like he was going to beat him up or something, but whatever, Neji, please come sit your extremely attractive ass down!" Gaara was getting frustrated at just looking at the Hyuuga. Neji finally succumbed and seductively walked over to the red head.

"What do you think?" Sasuke pulled away from Naruto. He looked down at him, being that he was a good four inches taller, and gave him a passionate look. Naruto weakened more, if possible, at the look he had just received.

"I think… you are a risk taker." Naruto smiled. "Something I thought you weren't. You do realize that you are never going to live this down right?" Naruto's smile widened.

"Yeah, you won't either though, the great Uzumaki, gay? Who knew, me on the other hand, I've had girls on my tail since seventh grade, yet I have never been in a relationship, I think a lot of people saw it coming." Sasuke smirked.

"Nah, they just figured you thought you were too pretty for most girls," Naruto laughed, "As it turns out however, you just think you're too pretty for most guys. Good thing I'm such a handsome devil." Naruto grinned and slicked his unruly hair out of his face, temporarily.

"It's true." Sasuke looked at Naruto with an almost possessive glance. With that he pulled him back towards him and kissed him.

"Okay, would you two get off the table? Take that somewhere else." Kakashi impassively said.

"For Kami-sama's sake you two, what has possessed you?" Iruka looked completely shocked.

"Chill out Iruka-chan, here, follow me I will help you relax." Kakashi stood behind him and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Hatake Kakashi!" Iruka turned around and pushed him with a girlish shove. Kakashi laughed at the flustered man.

"Maybe you two should take that somewhere else?" Naruto chuckled. With that

Iruka stormed off towards his room.

"Now really you two, why would you do that to your sensei?" Kakashi smiled at the two. "Get down." He commanded and followed Iruka.

"There must be something in the air here… everyone seems to be flustered don't you think?" Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Shut up, Naruto, there isn't anything in the air, dobe." Sasuke scowled.

"Jeez, jerk." Naruto hopped off the table.

Sasuke followed suit. "You know, the least you could do is thank me." Sasuke snarled.

"What, thank you for what?" Naruto turned around to face him, fuming.

"Well, if it hadn't been for me, you wouldn't have just received such a generous kiss from me." Sasuke smirked.

"What, I should thank you for that! Are you kidding me? Was that just for show? You son of a bitch!" Naruto jumped at him. They fell to the floor and Naruto attempted to punch him. Sasuke tried to kick him off.

"Hey, Hey! What the hell are you two doing?" Kiba began to pull Naruto off of Sasuke.

"That bastard, he's messing with me!" Naruto tried to grab at Sasuke as he was lifted off of him by Kiba and Shikamaru.

"You serious? You ass hole, I told you not to mess with him!" Kiba dropped Naruto and leaped towards Sasuke. Shikamaru grabbed him with the hand that was not restraining Naruto.

"This is the most troublesome predicament I have ever found myself in, would you guys please desist?" Shikamaru was using all of his strength to hold the two back.

Sasuke sat up on the floor and wiped the blood from his lip off with the back of his hand. "I assumed you would respond like that, Uzumaki." The coldness in Sasuke's eyes returned. Naruto stopped struggling and visibly sank and narrowed his eyes to the ground, feeling completely idiotic. Sasuke had fooled him again. For once he thought he was being sincere. Instead of screaming at Sasuke, he simply turned and slowly stumbled away. He was heartbroken. Completely and utterly broken, he grabbed at his heart and gritted his teeth. He had never felt like this before. Sasuke had led him on and made him believe that he returned his feeling when he had not. He let Naruto fall in love with him, and then he dropped him.

Shattered and broken, Naruto entered their room and grabbed his blonde hair in his fisted. He muffled a scream and began to cry. He pushed his back against the door and sank into a sitting position. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands and continued to cry into his knees. How could he do this to him? The answer to that question was beyond him, and he didn't feel like asking anymore. He closed his eyes and laid down on the floor.

He couldn't keep his thoughts in place. They were racing between depression and anger. He couldn't control himself, he continued to cry which only made him angry. He hated feeling vulnerable and weak. He had never felt this weak.

Finally after calming down, Naruto's thoughts released him of his misery and allowed him to fall asleep, his hand gripping his shirt where his heart was hurting so.

_**End of Chapter Five: Accidentally in Love **_

_Author's Note: Sorry guys for the cliff hanger… maybe this will grab some of you attention! Please review… and more then just a sentence! Please I'm as miserable as Naruto, I feel as though my readers have left meeeeeeeee…… please review._

_BTW: I do not have a beta er anything… (first time writing a fanfic) therefore please excuse my grammar mistakes… T-T I hope they do not detract from the plot!..._


	6. All These Things That I've Done

_Author's Note: Well, to celebrate my 50+ reviews I've decided to update quicker then even I expected! (Take that 'you don't update quick enough' people. , I know it's true, but this is a hobby not a job… what are ya gunna do?) Thanks to PockyWhore who wrote an awesome review! You are right, Naruto does seem a little OOC, but I think I just wanted to display the new feelings he was feeling, in this story he had never been in love, and never had his heart crushed quite like that. X.X I guess. LOL. Also the jump into the angsty bit was very much on purpose. I wanted the transition between 'sweet happy cliché' to 'angsty, everyone hates me' to be all but smooth. I wanted what Sasuke did to be a complete surprise, which I think it was for the most part… So I needed to change the tone of the story to support the emotions that Naruto was going through. ANYWAY Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it made me sooo happy. (As you can see by the sudden update!)_

**_Chapter Six: All These Things That I've Done_**

oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo

"What are we going to do Shika?"

"I don't know…" In a rare occurrence, Shikamaru was completely dumbfounded.

Kiba and Shikamaru remained sitting on the table that was recently the center of attention. They both had their heads clasped in their hands, both completely worried over their blonde friend. Not even Kiba thought that Sasuke would do something quite like that. Sasuke had left their friend utterly humiliated, and the worse part about it, was that Naruto had not handled it with the usual Uzumaki attitude. He had slowly stumbled away looking wretched and heartbroken. Sasuke had long since left their company, receiving degrading looks from both boys.

_oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0ooTen Minutes Earlieroo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo_

"What did you do…?" Shikamaru turned his gaze from Naruto walking away, to the raven-haired boy. Sasuke smirked at him, amused. Kiba watched Naruto then followed Shikamaru gaze.

"Why… why, you bastard, you couldn't just be happy with teasing him the way you usual do, no you had to strike him where it would really hurt, huh?" Kiba's fist shook in his rage and his eyes looked just as shaken. Sasuke looked at the two of them and laughed.

"Get over yourself, he had it coming! That queer kissed me, he was asking for some public humiliation!" Sasuke smirked and his eyes were as bitter as ever.

"Yes, maybe that is the conclusion that you came to Sasuke-kun… however… this was not a public humiliation… everyone had left, you waited to do that to him. Unless… you… you didn't mean to do that, did you?" Shikamaru's face lightened up a little.

"What are you talking about Shika? He knows very well what he did; I don't see a single sign of regret in that ugly mug of his!" Kiba hissed.

"No, Sasuke, you are very much gay, and you do like Naruto, but you're too stubborn and shrewd to admit it!" Shikamaru began to laugh, "This was your solution? Uchiha, are you not one of the top students in the class? I suppose I should put myself back at the top! Your down right idiotic!" Shikamaru's laugh lasted only a moment until his face returned to its normal bored look. He looked content with himself, another mystery solved, now just to tell Naruto.

"Say what you wish Nara, I meant to do that, and I had been planning on it all day. The outcome is the way I had wished it to be. That dumb blonde all alone and depressed. He won't bother me again." With Sasuke turned on his heel and stalked away with both hands in his pockets and his head lowered when he was at a safe distance.

"Shikamaru… you really think that was just for show?" Kiba's lip was up and showed one of his canines, a face he made when he was outright confused.

"Kiba, not everyone is as accepting of themselves as they should be. It seems… that the rich boy is not ready to accept that he might not be perfect in everyone's eyes."

"But if he cared about that, then why did he wait until everyone had left to do that, if he really wanted to be seen as perfect… don't you think that he would have just verbally bashed Naruto on that table? It just seems too weird, if you ask me…" Kiba scratched the back of his head.

"Clearly it is too weird for Sasuke too. I don't think he wanted it to end up that way either."

oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo

-Thud-

"Iiye!" Naruto was rudely awoken by… a door? Then he remembered what had happened, he had fallen asleep against the door, and now someone was trying to get in! Naruto gathered his thoughts and stumbled up. He tripped while attempting to stand up but then turned around to open the door for his guest. "Sorry!" He said as he swung the door open, to reveal a certain jet-black haired boy with black empty eyes.

oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo

"Really? Well that ruins everything! I was kind of excited about going on a double date with those two. They'd be so amusing, I can see it now, they would argue like an old married couple, 'stop eating my food, dobe!' and then Naruto would say, 'You were asking for it, leaving it so close to my plate and all, teme!' It would be great!" Neji laughed to himself.

"Well clearly that isn't going to happen, and you certainly aren't helping the situation!" Gaara growled at Neji.

"Speaking of old married couples…" Kiba muttered to himself.

"Why did you come to us with this information, anyway?" Neji asked after his reminiscing came to an end.

"Well… I am pondering on the fact that perhaps the Uchiha does like Naruto but is obstinate to admit it. I thought you two would know what to do?" Shikamaru said, not even looking at them. His gaze was fixated out the window at the darkening sky and glistering snow.

"You did come to the right people… but I really fail to see why we should get involved in this melodramatic affair." Gaara answered, irritated.

"Gaara, come on, for Naruto?" Neji looked over at the red-head who was almost visibly fuming.

"What are we going to do? Go tell Sasuke to accept that he is gay, and then expect everything to be dandy? Get real Neji, it's not going to happen, we all know that that boy is exceptionably opinionated and his ideals about what's perfect won't be easily swayed by the likes of us- imperfections!" Gaara's voice got louder as his speech progressed and by the end he had stood up. Completely infuriated, he stalked off.

"Maybe he's right, sorry you two." Neji stood up and slowly followed the angry boy.

"That went well. What are we going to do Shika?" Kiba's question went unanswered.

oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo

"Sasuke…" Naruto said as he locked gazes with the boy who had just walked into his room. Naruto lowered his gaze.

"You look pathetic." Sasuke muttered as he shoved him with his shoulder and as he walked by towards his bed. He sat down on the edge of his burgundy coated bed and began to take his shoes off. He took them and carefully placed them aside his luggage. Naruto then glanced down at his own feet, his laces were untied…

oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo

_"Why are you sitting alone?"_

_"Because."_

_"That's dumb. I know I'll sit next to you!" And so the third grade blonde sat down next to an angsty brunette. "Hey… could I try some of the teriyaki from your bento box? It looks great!" Without waiting for an answer Naruto took his wooden chopsticks and snagged a piece of Sasuke's lunch. Fully irritated, the young brunette grabbed the chopsticks out of Naruto's hands before he could indulge in what he had stolen. "Hey!" Naruto yelped as he took a bite of air._

_"I didn't say you could have any." Sasuke placed his food back into its place and then returned Naruto's chopsticks to him._

_"You're weird." Naruto laughed and continued to eat his own lunch._

_Sasuke looked at him at that remark and watched him eat for a moment before returning to his own meal. Sasuke began to enjoy the silence again. Even at such a young age he preferred it to constant talking, he liked to be left to his thoughts. Just as the silence was getting enjoyable, however, Naruto remarked, "Hey, Sasuke, look!" With that he pulled his orange clothed leg onto the table, complete with an old shoe. "My laces are untied again!" Naruto pulled his leg down from the table and began to tie his shoe. Sasuke remained silent as he watched the blonde tie his shoe with little grace._

_"You are doing it wrong. You have to put the bunny ears together… not like that!" Sasuke watched irritably as Naruto failed at 'putting the ears together'. "Let me do it for Kami-sama's sake!" Sasuke leaped out of his seat and kneeled in front of the blonde. He quickly fixed all of Naruto's mistakes and tied his shoes tightly._

_"Thanks… Sasuke." Naruto scratched the back of his head and grinned ear to ear._

_"You should really learn how to tie your shoes." Sasuke mumbled._

_"Why, when I've got you to tie them for me!" Naruto's smile widened, as he lightly pushed Sasuke. Sasuke looked down at his shoulder where Naruto had tapped him. He then smiled lightly._

oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo

Naruto continued staring at his feet as Sasuke readied himself for bed. He did not even move as Sasuke shuffled back and forth between the bathroom and his bed. His laces were dirtied from the snow and were damp where the snow had clung to them. The blue bottoms were raged and white was showing where they had been worn out.

"…dobe" Naruto shook himself as he heard the end of something that Sasuke had said.

"Huh, what?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke who was glaring at him.

"I said, what are you doing standing there, dobe?" Sasuke frowned.

"I'm… er, I was just about to… move." He concluded, as Sasuke looked away and continued with what he was doing. What the hell was he doing, letting this jerk walk over him like he was dirt. He began to become angry as he watched the snobby brat zip up his perfect silver and black luggage, as he buttoned his perfect new silk pajamas.

"You are not perfect." Naruto said aloud, his facial expression filled with life again. His eyes as determined as they use to be and his withering attitude a thing of two seconds ago.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke did not look up from buttoning his shirt.

"I said, you are not perfect." Naruto stated blatantly, not allowing Sasuke's attitude effect him.

"Oh really? Why do you bring this up so..," he glanced at Naruto, eyeing him up and down, "…suddenly." He continued to button his black silk pajamas.

"You think you are. You think that being gay makes you imperfect. You think that treating me with respect, someone 'lower' then you, makes you low. You think that tying my shoes makes you a fool, an idiot, someone like me." Naruto said.

"Tie your shoes, what the hell are you talking about, dobe?" Sasuke glared at him and turned to face him now.

"You tied my shoes, you stopped tying my shoes." Naruto said listlessly. "You returned my feelings, and now you are currently pretending I don't exist. Pretending that the feelings you have don't exist, but they do, and you are aware of that but are too stupid to admit it, teme." Naruto turned around and gathered his toothbrush and toothpaste and headed into the bathroom.

Sasuke stood motionless. It was the second time that night that someone had seen through his façade. Was he really so easy to read? He really had thought that saying those horrible things to Naruto would make his feelings for him go away, he thought that Naruto would just simply go away and he could ignore the problem he was facing. This was wishful thinking, apparently.

Like Naruto, Sasuke remained standing in the place where Naruto had left him, pathetic.

A few minutes later Naruto returned from the bathroom, with a tooth brush sticking out of his mouth. He continued to brush his teeth as he walked over to his drawers and pulled out orange pajamas and a pair of blue socks, containing multiple holes. He then glanced at the stationary Sasuke. Feeling a sudden urge of confidence, Naruto quickly returned to the bathroom so that he could relish in his newfound assurance. He placed his attire down on the sink and left the bathroom.

"Feeling alright, Sasuke?" Naruto laughed.

"Shut up you… idiot." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He pulled his arm up to his other shoulder and began to scratch at it.

"Aww, poor Sasuke-kun, he's sad because he's not as perfect as he wants to be." Naruto continued to snicker, taking it all in. He stopped snickering, however, when Sasuke began to walk towards him. Naruto quickly got into a defensive pose; he was not going to allow him to hit him again.

"Relax." Sasuke muttered as he grabbed Naruto's shoulders. Naruto glared at him and flinched as the distance between them was reduced, although, he was taken aback when Sasuke began to lower himself, his hands trailing down Naruto's arms. Naruto flinched again when Sasuke held his hands and squeezed them, but then swiftly released them to place his fingers on Naruto's hips. His hands were the perfect size to hold him. They gripped his hips and very slowly lowered them. Naruto blushed as he passed his belt line. Sasuke's hands continued down his legs. The brunette then knelt down in front of Naruto. One knee up and the other to the floor, Sasuke had his hands on Naruto's knees and was looking up at him. Naruto gritted his teeth as he blushed at Sasuke's warm gaze. Sasuke withdrew his glance and brought them down to Naruto's feet, and then his hands did the same. Naruto watched as Sasuke took his laces and tied his shoes into perfect bunny ears. He did the same for the other foot and then looked up at Naruto. Naruto was speechless and Sasuke brought his hands back up Naruto's legs and then firmly held his hips.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke closed his eyes and let his forehead rest on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto looked at the black hair and clouded his view and smiled. He shouldn't be so forgiving, but then again he did jump to conclusions, causing Sasuke to become defensive and make up a lie. Perhaps what he did in the cafeteria was meant to be romantic… not horrid.

Naruto brought his arms around Sasuke and embraced him tightly. He grinned at the familiarity of the sensation of having Sasuke in his arms.

"Damnit, Uzumaki…" Sasuke muttered into Naruto's shoulder. He hugged Naruto back and then harshly pushed him onto the bed. Naruto searched Sasuke's expression, half expecting him to be messing with him again. These thoughts dissipated, however, when Sasuke straddled him and pushed his upper body down and closer to the pillows. Naruto blushed at the warmth of Sasuke above him. Sasuke's lips were tracing his neck and collar-bone, his hands shuffled around searching for Naruto's hands. Once he found them he brought them up above Naruto's head and gripped his wrists and held them with his left hand. With his empty hand he undid Naruto's shirt and lowered his lips to his chest. Naruto bit his lip at the sensation and pushed up against Sasuke's touch. Sasuke's hair tickled his neck and chest as Sasuke continued to kiss him up and down, still holding his hands above his head. Sasuke then took his right hand and pressed them against Naruto's stomach and gradually lowered them to the top of Naruto's pants. Naruto bit his lip harder at the collision. Sasuke lifted himself up to make room for his hand and bit Naruto's neck as he attempted to unbuckle Naruto's belt. He pulled it apart without fail and then was about to unbutton his jeans when they heard their door knob rattle. Sasuke looked towards the door and then at Naruto, who was flustered and looking all to delectable to Sasuke, who kissed his scarred cheeks and abused lips.

"Damn. I guess they're okay," Kiba muttered as he strolled into their room and lazily sat down on the bed that Sasuke and Naruto weren't occupying. Sasuke growled and glared at their guest. He was irritated to no end that the child could not knock.

"I suppose you are right, Naruto, you okay under there?" Shikamaru turned his head sideways to look at the blonde.

"Eh… hey… guys. What's up?" Naruto asked, embarrassed that his friends were witnessing him in such a compromising position.

"Iruka sent us to tell you guys that since it's the last night here and all, that you should accompany the rest of your peers for dinner." Kiba mocked the over zealous teacher. "Although we really came to make sure that Sasuke was good and dead, but seeing that he's come around I guess he can live." Kiba mumbled and moved to stand up.

Shikamaru pushed him up and then out the door. Naruto stared at where Kiba had been sitting and sighed.

"Last night, huh?" Naruto returned his blushing gaze to the brunette who was currently straddling him.

"I guess," Sasuke kissed him and opened his mouth slightly before opening his eyes again, "we should go down for dinner before we are… interrupted again…" Sasuke murmured between kisses.

"They can wait five minutes." Naruto stated as his pulled his hands out of Sasuke's grip and grabbed Sasuke's face and kissed him. Naruto rolled Sasuke over and turned the tides, as he lifted his leg over Sasuke and situated himself on Sasuke's hips. Naruto's shirt was open and Sasuke looked him up and down before kissing him again. Naruto was skinny and toned and Sasuke just wanted to hold his hips and pull him into an embrace, but was stopped when Naruto began to take off Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke smirked at the blonde's sudden boldness.

"Damn buttons…" Naruto muttered as he fidgeted with the buttons that refused to be undone. Sasuke laughed and tried to help but had his hand slapped away.

"Alright… I see how it is." Sasuke laughed and watched Naruto fiddle with the buttons. "This is a sign I think." Sasuke said after Naruto's failure continued.

"What kind of sign?" Naruto looked up his face still determined.

"That you are clearly not meant to be on top." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"Oh, you think so huh, tough guy!" Naruto challenged.

"I do." With that the two of then had a literal battle of dominance. Sasuke pushed Naruto off of him and attempted to straddle him by lifted his leg but was harshly refused as Naruto grabbed his arched leg and pushed him back and then grabbed Sasuke's wrists. They continued their fruitless battle until they were both out of breath and Sasuke had Naruto's face… face down into the pillows, one hand behind his back and the other trying to grip Sasuke's knee. Naruto's back was arched and his butt in the air and Sasuke behind him. They laughed at their situation. Sasuke blushed as Naruto barked at him in mockery. Sasuke pushed his head down to muffle the barks.

"I think this means I win." Sasuke said defiantly.

"This time, cowboy!" Naruto laughed at his futile joke.

Neither of them heard the door open and neither of them heard two sets of feet shuffle into their room. Although, both of them saw the flash on Kiba's camera go off, and they both heard his loud and obnoxious laugh. Sasuke twisted around to look at the mutt holding the camera and all but lunged at the boy. Kiba made a run for it, laughing all the way down the hall and Sasuke close on his heels. Naruto looked at Shikamaru with an embarrassed sigh. He scratched the back of his head as he sat upright on the burgundy bed.

"How troublesome"

****

oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo

****

**_End of Chapter Six: All These Things That I've Done_**

_Author's Note: Well, this ending is much happier then the last so I hope you all enjoyed! This is not the end though! Don't worry! I hope to continue my pathetic excuse of a story for a couple more chapters! Please leave long reviews and tell me what you thought! (nice cliché to beat the angst in the last chapter, right?) lol. X.x_


End file.
